


Old Habits

by Jay1892SG



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biology teacher Yennefer, Chemistry teacher Tissaia, F/F, GayPanic, Yennefer is a mess, old crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1892SG/pseuds/Jay1892SG
Summary: After many years away, Yennefer returns to the school where she met her first real crush. Armed with a decade of experience, she is confident that she can stop acting like a hormonal teenager now - she was wrong.Or, Yennefer had a crush on her chem teacher, now she’s returned to teach biology and she realizes that she very much still has a crush on Ms. De Vries.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 66
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, I have all these ideas pop in to my head but I just never write them. Hence, I wrote this as soon as it popped in my head and I wrote it on my phone so. I didn’t proofread it because I know if I do, I will end up just erasing the whole thing so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> It’s currently a one-shot, I have full intention to continue the story but who knows.

She was 16 years old when her brain decided to let her know that she was, without a doubt, very very gay. The event that triggered this revelation, was walking in to her 11th grade chemistry class and instantly falling in love with a goddess. A goddess in the form of her chemistry teacher anyways. It was simultaneously the best and worst time of her life. Yennefer had always done quite well in science, but her enormous crush made it hard to focus her attention on the words her teacher was saying in favour of watching the lips curve around said words. The structure of an atom had never been so sexy before, but suddenly Yennefer found herself getting turned on when she would try to study for tests. It was ridiculous and her stupid teenage hormones were out of control. Her sudden drop in grades did not go unnoticed, and she found herself getting privately tutored by the very woman that had distracted her in the first place. Fortunately, she managed to get her brain to cooperate and she ended up finishing second in the class.  
Now, years later, she is once again standing in the very same room, facing the very same woman and she realizes that old habits do indeed die hard. It had been a decade. Yennefer had left high school, gone to University for biology, then teacher’s college and now she was back as the newest faculty member. It had been a decade and yet, her old crush has not faded. Not at all. Yennefer had scarcely thought of her old chemistry teacher after she left high school - out of sight, out of mind, right? She had left this town to study elsewhere, she hadn’t intended to ever come back actually, but here she was. Despite having 10 years of experience in the dating world, despite now feeling confident in her body thanks to the scoliosis brace she had worn that straightened her out (well, straightened her spine that is, her brain is far from straight), despite being an accomplished seductress - she was still speechless.  
For one, she is certain this woman is some kind of witch because she does not seem to have aged a day. The only thing that has changed is that she now sports glasses, but that in no way makes her piercing blue eyes any less striking. Otherwise, her tight chignon is still in place, her jaw could still cut glass, her cheekbones are still prominent and her face is still impassive. Despite being shorter than Yennefer now, Yennefer still felt small. Her former teacher was always dressed modestly, leaving everything to the imagination, but that did not stop Yennefer from raking her eyes over the woman’s entire body. Yennefer realizes far too late that she has been caught, her former teacher was looking at her with a single eyebrow raised waiting for... something?

Fuck, she hasn’t spoken yet has she? She just stood here and stared. She walked in to this woman’s classroom, the woman had spun around to face her and Yennefer had just stared.  
“Hi, sorry, hi”  
A slight twitch of her lips betrays the older woman’s amusement at the situation.  
“Yennefer Vengerberg, welcome back”  
Yennefer feels her knees weaken... had the way she said her name always been this hot? Because damn, she wants to hear her say it again. And again. Maybe in bed. Maybe at their damn wedding. She clears her throat,  
“Ms. De Vries,” clearing her throat was not helpful. Her voice still comes out strained. This is so embarrassing.  
“Please, do call me Tissaia”  
“Tissaia” she says, testing the words on her tongue.  
“It’s been a while,” yes it has, so why did Yennefer still feel like a teenager with out of control hormones? She needs to get a grip. She rallies her mental forces and wills herself to act more confident than she feels.  
“And yet, you haven’t changed at all. Except for the glasses, but they suit you. Very much.” She tries to put on her best sexy smirk, but since she seems incapable of using her brain, she can’t be sure if she’s succeeded.  
“You flatter me,” Tissaia smiles, she takes off her glasses to clean them with her shirt briefly.  
“Well, I uh, I just wanted to say hi ya know, since I’m an adult now and we’ll be working together”  
Why did she just announce she was an adult?  
“Indeed you are... all grown up” Tissaia’s eyes quickly scanned her body and Yennefer is pretty sure she is about to melt in a puddle.  
Before she can think better of it, Yennefer blurts out, “We should get a coffee sometime... to uh, ya know just catch up or whatever. Since we’ll be like sharing a room soon... I mean, not like, just I mean, the supply room. Between our classes obviously, we’ll be sharing that room. Just that one. And maybe the teacher’s lounge I guess? But not just you and me, like everyone obviously and” she cuts herself off before she can keep saying stupid things. She quickly averts her gaze, terrified to see Tissaia’s reaction. She hears a throaty chuckle and a small sigh, but not a frustrated sound. The chuckle gives her the strength to look back at Tissaia, who is smiling slightly, just enough that Yennefer can see her dimples.  
“I would love to, perhaps at lunch?”  
“Really? I mean, yes, awesome, super cool”  
What the fuck, ‘super cool’, ‘awesome’? She needs to leave before she says something else. Maybe, if she tries hard enough, she can get her shit together by lunch.  
Tissaia was still smiling though so that’s a good sign right?  
“See you then”  
“Yup, see ya later alligator”  
What is wrong with her mouth?  
She turns to leave, and just as she reaches the handle, she hears Tissaia say  
“In a while, crocodile,” followed by another chuckle. Yennefer laughs, but doesn’t look back and pushes on through the door. It is better to end the conversation on a good note.  
Had Yennefer looked back though, she may have noticed how Tissaia was checking out her ass.


	2. Boys will be boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tissaia and Yennefer deal with teenage boys, have a date and fall in to friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Mention of stalking, attempted sexual assault and violence. Mention of suicide.  
> Solid chance I will have to change the rating to Mature for future chapters, we shall see. 
> 
> I managed to write more, and I’ve now left this chapter in a place that obviously can’t be an ending so I will update again eventually.   
> I also kind of made a “creative decision” which might be confusing: The first chapter implies that Yen is 100% gay but for the sake of backstory and whatever, I ended up making her more Bi-leaning towards women (now a days) but also using men as beards. So, sorry about that random change. 
> 
> The same warnings about me not proofreading apply.   
> I often switch up tenses accidentally - present and past tense, so I’m sorry if I did that a bunch and it’s confusing

Yennefer’s morning classes pass by in a blur, she would have to thank Triss later for making her rehearse. The fact that her brain was still a little preoccupied with thoughts of Tissaia actually helped her appear less nervous about her first day. And thanks to the rehearsal, even if her thoughts did wander, her lesson continued on autopilot. Her first class was grade 9 general science, this meant she was able to easily relate to them - they were all having their first day. The class went smoothly and she could already point out some promising young scientists. Her second class was the 12th grade biology class. It was smaller, only 22 students. There were only about 9 boys but they made their presence known as teenage boys tend to do. Two of the boys were actually quite reserved, polite. The other 7 behaved as Yennefer anticipated teenage boys might. She ignored their lingering looks for today, it was not so long ago that she was sat in their seats after all. If it became a problem, she would set them straight but it’s her first day and she does not want the headache of telling boys its not polite to gawk at their teacher.   
Now, she sits at her desk organizing her papers, and her mind before meeting Tissaia. It suddenly strikes her that she has no idea if she is supposed to meet Tissaia somewhere, swing by her class, or wait for her here. She recognizes that this is a ridiculous thing to get hung up on but now the seed is planted. They didn’t specify, so Yennefer can just make whatever choice right? Totally. So she will just finish what she is doing and then go find Tissaia.   
She is vaguely aware that some of the boys from her grade 12 class are lingering outside the door under the guise of using their lockers. Yennefer has no clue what they are hoping to achieve. What, do they want to walk behind her? Imbeciles.  
She hears a loud laugh get cut short by someone clearing their throat and a familiar voice laced with steel speaks   
“I suggest you keep your lewd remark to yourself Mr. Skellen.”   
“Sorry Ms. De Vries,” he doesn’t sound all that sorry, “We were only joking and I uh”  
“I should hope it was a joke, otherwise I might be inclined to call the police”  
By this point Yennefer is watching from the corner of her eye, she sees the boys warily look at each other, Mr. Skellen glances in her direction, then back to Tissaia. The slightest smirk passes his lips. 

“Choose your words more carefully. Now, off you go.”

Tissaia turns her back to them and starts to walk towards the class. Her back turned, she doesn’t see the little shit flip the bird at her. Yennefer feels a hot rage course through her blood and she starts to rise without a second thought but Tissaia motions for her to stay seated as the boys walk off.   
She begins to protest but she’s cut off,   
“I know, Yennefer. I know what he did behind my back. But he’s just a silly boy trying to impress his friends”   
“But in a couple of years that boy becomes a man”   
Yennefer looks away, thoughts of a certain boy creep in to her mind and over her skin, causing her to shudder slightly. The boy in her thoughts was nothing like Stefan Skellen at this age, he was sweet and caring and kind even when everyone else teased her for her spine. But that boy became a man and he didn’t stay sweet and kind and caring. She can only imagine the kind of man Skellen could become.   
Tissaia regards her thoughtfully, ever observant but doesn’t press the subject.   
“You’re right, but I’ve known Mr. Skellen for many years, in truth,” Tissaia lowers her voice and leans forward slightly, “he’s a coward, far more preoccupied with image and status than anything else. He may seem callous but the warning will give him pause. My advice: give him a chance, but only one.”   
Yennefer gives a tight smile in return. They stand in silence for a moment before Tissaia claps her hands lightly and moves towards the door that leads to the supply room,   
“Now, I believe we have date,” she says as she breezes by without a glance at Yennefer.   
Yennefer’s brain short circuits and she stares open-mouthed as Tissaia reaches the handle and pauses to look at her, that damn eyebrow raised making Yennefer’s stomach drop.   
“Well?” the smile she wears tells Yennefer everything she needs to know: Tissaia chose the word “date” to fluster her, the bitch knew exactly what she was doing. This revelation somehow simultaneously spurs the younger woman on and makes her hesitant. She is torn between giddiness and embarrassment - she knows she hadn’t been Subtle during their morning conversation but she had spent the last two periods convincing herself Tissaia wouldn’t notice, or at least, wouldn’t know why she was being strange. She had convinced herself that Tissaia would chalk it up to first day jitters. Her wishful thinking had no impact on reality evidently.  
But, she isn’t about to refuse whatever offer Tissaia is making because between teaching and praying Tissaia would misunderstand her awkwardness, Yennefer’s brain had conjured up several images of the activities that could happen beyond the very door Tissaia now holds open for her.   
She doesn’t even notice she is walking until she finds herself in the small storage room. Tissaia steps in after her but does not close the door, she tries not to be disappointed. 

The room is not very large, but it holds a lot of equipment and materials. The walls and tables are lined with rows of test tubes and beakers, microscopes, hot plates, some incubators, chemical tanks, various brightly coloured “flammable” or “corrosive” cabinets. Despite the mass amount of items, the room is immaculately kept - which is no surprise, she knows all too well how organized the chemistry teacher is. This only makes Yennefer more nervous. She can admit that she tends towards being more chaos incarnate and less... balanced. Even with her best efforts, she knows she will ruin this perfect system Tissaia had set up. She does not relish the almost inevitable stern looks she will receive, the lectures, the trouble. Though if those stern looks devolved in to maybe a spanking she wouldn’t complain. The thought alone makes the heat rise up her neck while she feels a very different kind of pulse much lower. She bites her lip and tries to regain her focus only to notice that Tissaia has moved to the other end of the room and is bending down to get something out of a cupboard. She hears a faint whimper from somewhere in the room and Tissaia stands, looking over her shoulder at her. The look on Tissaia’s face tells her she didn’t *hear* a whimper, she herself had whimpered.   
Oh fuck.   
This realization only adds to the colour of her cheeks. She quickly turns her head to look up to a high shelf, pretending to be studying it. It is useless attempt, but it makes her feel better nonetheless. She only looks back at Tissaia when she hears her place something down on the table.   
It turns out the item Tissaia nearly killed her while reaching for it is a coffee machine. She plugs it in and looks over her shoulder again,   
“The coffee in the teacher’s lounge is horrendous. I keep this hidden away, it’ll have to be our little secret” she winks.   
Yennefer nods, not trusting her voice.   
Tissaia moves to fill the pot with water from the sink in the room and Yennefer finally moves towards her.   
“Oh, wait, can you grab the milk out of that fridge behind you”   
“Yuppers”   
Oh fuck. Not this again, she can’t afford to have another conversation while her mouth isn’t cooperating with her.   
She spins around to the mini fridge and opens it and a delicious and probably ill-advised idea pops in to her head.   
Sitting next to the fridge on a small table is a glossy black case which she knows holds a much more expensive microscope than the ones typically used by students. This case acts as a reflected surface, it’s no mirror but it will have to suffice. She can see Tissaia reflected in the case and as she bends down slowly, she glances at the black mirror. Unfortunately for Yennefer, this plan is indeed ill-advised because what she sees reflected only makes the situation between her thighs worse. Because yes, Tissaia is looking, and she is biting her lip and all Yennefer wants to do is abandon the milk and push Tissaia against a shelf. Instead, she simply grabs the milk, stands up and spins around in time to see Tissaia quickly jerk her head away to focus on the coffee machine.   
Yennefer a finds a new confidence she didn’t have before and when she brings the milk to Tissaia, she lets her hand gently press to the small of her back for a moment.   
“Thank you,” as she grabs the carton their fingers brush and Yennefer feels her heart thundering in her chest.   
They both look away quickly, 

“So, how was your first morning?”   
How Tissaia manages to look and sound so casual, while Yennefer is certain she is about to burst in to flames is beyond her. It’s quite unfair.   
“First one was good, the grade 12s were.... well... some were... not subtle”   
“Hmm, yes. That’s usually the case. I remember my first class, it was a small group as well. Grade 11. They... well, let’s just say you get used to it quickly”  
Yennefer starts to laugh but then it hits her  
“Wait... wasn’t I in your first class here?”   
Tissaia looks at her out of the corner of her eye and smirks.   
“Oh god. Oh no. I’m so sorry.”   
Thinking about the whispers and the looks she herself received this morning, she was mortified. Worse, she is entirely too aware that she herself was one of those very students. She hides her face in her hands and groans, which only makes Tissaia laugh, and Yennefer’s embarrassment is compounded. She holds on to the tiniest hope that Tissaia was referring to the boys in the class. Only the boys. If she tries hard enough, she can convince herself it‘S true. She knows she shouldn’t try to throw them under the bus but they aren’t standing in this suddenly much smaller and warmer room, so she foolishly tries to confirm her theories and continues “Oh god, now I totally remember the boys. I remember the stupid notes they would pass each other.”   
“Just the boys?” Tissaia turns her head to look at her, rather than just giving her the side eye. The woman is clearly having a lot of fun at younger woman’s expense. She waits, daring Yennefer to deny what they both know to be the answer to that question. Little does this blue-eyes goddess know, she was stubborn as hell and more than happy to grasp at straws.   
She adopts her third most used smirk - a mischievous one- and replies evenly,   
“Yup. Just the boys”   
Tissaia hums and focuses her attention on pouring two mugs of coffee from the pot. She passes a mug to Yennefer.   
They don’t return to their previous topic and instead fall in to a much safer area of conversation.   
Tissaia asks about Yennefer’s life since school, what made her decide to return to Aretuza high, if she was still in touch with any of the students from her class. When Yennefer mentions Triss, who had actually been in grade 10 when Yen graduates, Tissaia inquires about her as well. She is absolutely scandalized to find out that sweet, lovely Triss is now engaged to far less sweet, far more demonic Sabrina.   
In turn, Yennefer asks about Tissaia’s life. Unsurprisingly, Tissaia is taciturn, assuring Yennefer that “nothing has really changed for her.”   
However, given that Yennefer didn’t really know about Tissaia’s life before either, any and all information is novel. The more they speak, seated in the storage room, the more Yennefer’s unfortunate crush grows. What started as an infatuation that was, in all honesty, driven by lust is developing in to something much more dangerous. That morning, when Yennefer made the joke to herself that she would like to hear Tissaia say her name at their wedding, she had no idea it would only take a 50 minute conversation to make that joke seem less funny and more terrifyingly accurate. She could do lust, but the feeling in her stomach, the ache in her heart as she thinks about having absolutely no chance with this woman, scares her. She has done love before, twice. Needless to say, those two times did not work out. She hates that she is getting way ahead of herself. She is thinking about Tissaia leaving her when she doesn’t even have her in the first place.   
When lunch does end, Yennefer can’t tell if she is relieved or upset. She is lucky that her next period is her prep period while Tissaia has a class to teach. She needs to step away, to put that space between them. The only benefit to her newfound mental conflict was that she is actually less nervous. Perhaps it’s the knowledge that this will never happen anyways, but she finds she doesn’t trip over her words anymore. Well, not nearly as much anyways.   
Despite the fear she feels, despite the jaguars in her stomach trying to kill the butterflies, when Tissaia suggests they make this little date a regular occurrence, at least for her first week, Yennefer agrees without hesitation. 

A week becomes 2, and then 3 and then 4. They talk about anything and everything, trading stories from their days. Eventually, they broach the topic of Istredd. It is not an easy conversation. Tissaia had known him as well as she knew Yennefer. Istredd was one of the good ones, he hadn’t been like Carduin or Skellen - all the same, he grew in to someone else. He became controlling and none too pleased with Yennefer becoming more confident. It was messy, and when she left him for Geralt, he had threatened to murder Geralt, even though he had no chance in a fight. Even though Geralt was a police officer. Later, he slipped further and ended up stalking Geralt and Yennefer, trying to pick a fight, trying to get hurt, announcing he had no reason to live without Yennefer. The restraining order made no difference and one night he came for her. He had been watching, waiting. He snuck in while she was asleep. She woke up to his body pinning her down. She woke up to him trying to remove her clothes. In his quest he failed to notice the security system. In his anger and in the struggle, he failed to hear Geralt enter. He didn’t get the chance to finish what he started when Geralt pulled him off before could get her clothes off. He was thrown in a cell but did not live out his sentence, instead opting to take matters in to his own hands. She mourned the boy he had been. Hated the man he had become. It was a year later when she and Geralt finally split. She had loved him, she still loved him, they were still friends but they wanted different things. The one thing they did have in common was that despite labelling themselves as bisexual, they both tended to lean towards the same sex. Part of the problem in their relationship was that some of the feelings were real, some of the feelings were really just covering up other feelings in order to blend in to society. They had both had unfortunate childhoods, they both didn’t want to stand out. It was easier to be a straight looking couple. Since then, she has only had a few shorter relationships, all of which were with women and she knows now that she will never go back to men, not again. When she recounts the story, she didn’t expect to cry as much as she does. She also doesn’t expect Tissaia to reach for her, only to pause and ask Yennefer’s permission to give her a hug. The gesture, the simple act of asking for consent, makes Yennefer cry again but for a different reason.   
Despite these moments, by the 4th week, Yennefer is much more settled - both in her job and in her mind. They have fallen in to a comfortable friendship, nothing more. There is some flirting that still wakes the remaining butterflies, but overall, they are just friends, which is fine. Better probably. Yennefer is cognizant of the fact that she had once been Tissaia’s student, she knows what people would say, and it isn’t fair to put Tissaia through that for what would probably end up being a messy fling. Tissaia deserves better. So Yennefer holds back and for a while, she really believes her crush is fading. She tells herself their new dynamic is all there is, all there will ever be and that was fine. Not for the first time, she is so very fucking wrong.


	3. Well well well...how the turn tables..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Rita creates a path of destruction in Tissaia’s life. Yennefer reaps the rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky filler chapter from Tissaia’s POV to balance the scales a little.

Tissaia is having nothing short of a melt down. A normal person might say she is overreacting, but Tissaia prides herself on balance and control and the whirlwind that is her dear cousin has thrown both of those things out the damn window in only 14 hours. 

It started with a simple knock on the door at 10PM just before Tissaia was going to head to bed. Before she even opened the door she knew who would be on the other side, and she knew why. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last that her cousin Margarita would knock on her door after a breakup. She was blonde, unbelievably beautiful and a huge flirt. It was a recipe for disaster. Despite now being in her late 30s she still acted like she was in college, Tissaia would never understand how she got away with it. Probably her charm, something Tissaia lacked. She could not be more different than her cousin, but she loved her all the same. She would never admit it, but she sometimes envied her carefree lifestyle.   
Another neat trick Rita has is her uncanny ability to goad people in to acting against their better nature. Which is exactly how Tissaia ended up drinking an entire bottle of wine and staying up until one in the morning. Never mind that it was a Tuesday and Tissaia had to teach teenagers about redox reactions first thing in the morning.   
What she had not expected was that the conversation would shift away from Rita’s love life and towards Tissaia’s - which was nonexistent. When Rita had opened a wine bottle and asked Tissaia to distract her with tales of romance, she came up empty. Rita, however, must have sensed something and after a few glasses of wine, madam balance and control slipped up, giving information about a new colleague. Rita, ever dramatic as she is, latched on.   
“Rita, you know me, I’m not going out meeting people at clubs. I like my alone time after I deal with teenagers.”   
“Tissa, I haven’t seen you in 6 months, you’re telling me NOTHING has happened? No meet cutes at a grocery store [Tissaia rolled her eyes at this - what was this a romantic comedy?] No new teachers ? No weird students ? Nothing?”   
There was one new teacher. She made the mistake of averting her eyes before grumbling   
“You know I hate it when you call me Tissa.”   
Rita had known her for practically her whole life, she knew every single one of her tells, even the ones Tissaia didn’t know about.   
“You’re avoiding. Oh my god. There is someone. Tell me. Please. Please.” She started poking her in the shoulder incessantly.   
“Okay. Okay. Stop. There is nothing. There is a new teacher that’s all”   
“No it’s not. Who is it? What’s his name? Her name? Would I know them? Do you know them?”   
“How boring is your life that you’re this interested in my new colleague?”   
“Darling, tonight, I would be interested in a new bread bin”   
“Wow. Thanks”  
“Don’t ask if you don’t want answers, sweet cousin. Now stop trying to change the subject.”  
“There’s really nothing to tell Rita”   
“If there was nothing to tell, you’d have already told me everything.”   
Tissaia scoffed. She hated Rita right now. She hated herself for letting the wine get to her head. She hated that she was excited Rita had pressed the issue.   
“She’s an old student. A teacher now, biology.”   
Rita waited for her to continue. When she didn’t, Rita started asking more questions.   
“What’s her name? When was she your student? She’s hot isn’t she?”  
“What?! Why would you think...Where did you get that idea?!”  
Rita arched an eyebrow at her, a parody of Tissaia’s own famous look. “Your reaction just then answered my question, don’t worry.”   
Tissaia huffed and looked away   
“Oh Tissa come on. You’re allowed to find people hot. It’s me you’re talking to. Tell me about her”   
“Don’t call me Tissa”   
“Don’t withhold information,” she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, “oh Come on, I won’t make fun, I promise. Distract meeeeeeeee”   
Tissaia bit her lip, debating. Then she took a deep breath, downed the rest of her wine glass and started to talk. She kept the conversation away from Yennefer’s looks, she withheld any flirtatious banter, she tried to keep talking for as long as she could about mundane thing, refilling her liquid courage in the process. If she talked long enough, Rita would get bored and drop it. She hadn’t expected to enjoy talking about Yennefer so much. She really hadn’t anticipated a tired, wine addled Rita to see right through her act once again.   
“Alright. I need to meet her”  
“What? Absolutely not.... why?”  
“Because you’re smitten”  
Tissaia choked on her sip of wine  
“How did you- no. You’re wrong, no. I’m not. She’s just a colleague. A friend at best. God Rita she’s like 15 years younger than me. She was my student”  
“She’s not your student anymore”  
“Can you even begin to imagine how that would look? Besides, it’s not like that anyways. As I said, she’s young and she’s had her share of heart breaks, it’s not like that”   
The human lie detector rolled her eyes,  
“Okay Tissa. Whatever you say. I still want to meet her. I want to see how hot she is given that you’re avoiding it”   
“You’re absolutely not meeting her.”   
“We shall see...” 

She had been too tired at the time to see the bright red flag that glowed above the blonde’s head, casting a red glow that could only signify trouble. Like a halo from hell. That was her mistake. And when Rita happened to show up to her class just before lunch, claiming Tissaia “left” her charger at home, Tissaia didn’t connect the dots right away. When Rita insisted on small talk despite Tissaia trying to shoo her away, she should have just ran. Her second or maybe 100th mistake was being too proud to flee before shit hit the fan. And it did. Mid-sentence, Rita wrapped Tissaia in a hug and spun her away from the door before releasing her and looking over Tissaia’s shoulder towards the exit.   
“Oh hi, you must be Yennefer”   
For a moment, Tissaia didn’t turn, hoping Rita was just riling her up.   
“Um, yes. Hi”   
Tissaia’s eyes widened when she looked at Rita and then she spun around far too quickly to be casual.   
“Well hello darling. I’ve heard so much about you” Rita started strutting towards Yennefer, swaying her hips - what sick game was this now? She looked over her shoulder at Tissaia,   
“She’s far more beautiful than you described Tissa, you didn’t do her justice”   
Tissaia tried to fight against the heat creeping in to her cheeks. Rita spared her the task of having to respond.   
“I’m Margarita, Tissa’s dear cousin” she held out her hand for Yennefer to shake it.   
A mumbled “Don’t call me Tissa” was all she could manage in response.   
Yennefer’s hesitance melted away quite suddenly, she looked at Tissaia with a mischievous smile on her full lips that made Tissaia’s knees wobble.   
“In that case, it’s lovely to meet you. Do tell me what you’ve heard about me?” She finished with a wink, her voice had dropped to a lower register, her eyes a touch darker than normal. The tables had turned so drastically, Tissaia was feeling dizzy. Up until this moment, she had enjoyed being able to fluster the younger woman. She was only human, and Yennefer’s attention was flattering. Now, in the course of only a few minutes, Tissaia was the one losing ground. She couldn’t decide if she wanted more or not but she knew this was dangerous. The way Yennefer’s eyes flicked over her body made her skin feel like it was on fire.   
Rita turned to look at her, her presence only made this worse because even if she still looked in control to Yennefer, Rita could see through her.   
“Oh Tiss, I like this one. You should come for dinner tonight”   
“What?!” Yennefer and Tissaia both said at the same time.   
“Unless you’re busy. I’m only staying with Tissa for a couple days but I would love to get to know you better. Outside of these walls.” The menace gently laid her hand on Yennefer‘s upper arm.   
And wait, what the fuck?! Tissaia knows that tone. Rita is flirting with Yennefer?! She was going to kill her, as soon as she got home later that is, she was going to kill her.   
“No, I’m free. But I wouldn’t want to impose,” some of her bravado had faded, she looked at Tissaia, asking for reassurance. She couldn’t say no though, that would just be rude. And if she was being honest with herself, which she was trying not to be, she didn’t want to say no.   
“No, it’s not an imposition at all. You’re more than welcome” her voice was strained, and she winced at the sound.   
Those beautiful violet eyes still looked uncertain, but she looked back at Rita when she squeezed her arm.   
“Then it’s settled. I will see you later, Yennefer.”   
She pulled her Yennefer in for a hug, a lingering hug, and Tissaia hated that this stupid game was working on her. Rita whispered something in Yennefer‘s which made Yennefer lock eyes with Tissaia looking both confused and amused. Tissaia watched as Rita pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on Yennefer’s cheek before walking to the door, not even bothering to look back. She simply waved in the air and left with a “see you later Tissa” and abandoned her to deal with the aftermath of Hurricane Rita.   
To Yennefer’s credit, she acted as if nothing happened. She even offered not to come to dinner if it would make Tissaia uncomfortable. The sincerity of the gesture made Tissaia crumble and she all but insisted Yennefer come to dinner this evening. Feeling a little overwhelmed however, she excused herself from their lunch plans. The last period of the day was her prep period, so she went home early, something she had never done before but she needed to clean. Everything. Twice maybe. And then cook dinner. And then find a way to poison Rita. Or just smother her with a pillow. 

And that is how she ended up having a meltdown. Because Yennefer would be here in 5 minutes and Rita had spent every minute since Tissaia got home teasing her. She made several offers to make herself scarce which was ludicrous given that Rita was the one who invited Yennefer with the pretence of getting to know her. She assured Tissaia that Yennefer wouldn’t even notice.   
She then suggested many outfits for Tissaia to wear, all more revealing than the last, none of which were even her own clothes. The older woman opted for another work appropriate outfit - though she did choose a pencil skirt she hadn’t worn in a long time because it was a little tighter and a good deal shorter than usual. She also left a couple of additional buttons on her blouse undone for.... reasons. When Tissaia didn’t bite at Rita’s initial teasing, she switched her tactic to saying that “if you’re really not in to her, let me know because hot damn, I will have her for dessert.” This tactic was more effective and Tissaia couldn’t decide if she hated herself or Rita more for that fact.   
This is going to be a disaster and she’s is tempted to fake sick. 

The doorbell rings and Tissaia freezes. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Rita does not freeze. She hears Rita greet Yennefer at the door, she is still being flirty and Tissaia tries to not let it get to her because she knows that is exactly what Rita wants. Before they can come around the corner, Tissaia flees to the kitchen to make herself busy.   
“Please darling, sit down,” she practically purrs, “ I’m sure our hostess will be along shortly, she’s probably still trying to choose an outfit. Tissa, we have a guest”   
Tissaia prays for the strength to restrain herself from ringing Rita’s neck, at least in front of their guest.   
She makes a show of coming out of the kitchen, not the bedroom because she wasn’t trying to pick a damn outfit.   
Yennefer stands when she walks in and Tissaia stops mid-step because while Tissaia made the effort to completely ignore Rita’s wardrobe suggestions, Yennefer seems to operate on Rita’s wavelength. Gone are her modest work clothes. She is now wearing a tight, black vest top that hugs her body in all the right places, the v neck dips to the valley of her breasts just barely concealing most of what looks like a lace black bra. Tissaia’s mouth goes dry as she continues her shameful staring. Her skin tight jeans are also dark and accentuate the length of her legs. They might as well be painted on. Her black hair flows down in waves and frames her face and she’s wearing a touch more make up on her eyes. To tie it all together, she sports a red lip stick that make her lips look full and inviting. Tissaia is trying to regain her mental faculties when a smothered snicker from Rita brings her back to the present. She glares at Rita before finding her voice,  
“Welcome, sorry I was just checking on dinner. It should be ready in a minute, would you like something to drink? Water? Apple juice? Wine?”   
Rita cuts in   
“Wine. How is that a question?”  
Yennefer laughs  
“Wine it is, let me help you”   
“No no, it’s fine. You’re a guest, make yourself comfortable. Rita will help.”   
She glares pointedly at the menace, all too ready to drag her in to the kitchen by her hair if she refuses.   
She doesn’t, she just winks at Yennefer and walks towards the kitchen.   
“Sit. Please. Sit” Tissaia says as she once again flees.   
As soon as she’s in the kitchen, she grabs Rita by the elbow, pulls her down and hisses,  
“You need to stop whatever game you’re playing this instant”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Rita’s eyes widen in to something that might be innocence.   
“Rita, I’m serious. I told you, it’s not like that. It’s complicated and-“  
“Oh seriously Tissaia? You practically fainted when you saw her and I guarantee she didn’t dress up for me”   
“You don’t know that”   
“Oh honey, you weren’t there when I opened the door. The disappointment on her face when it was me instead of you was downright hurtful. So I do, in fact, know love.”   
Tissaia tried not to blush, tries to ignore the stutter of her traitorous heart.   
“I’m begging you! Stop whatever you’re trying to do”  
“You mean stop flirting with her?”  
“Yes”  
“Why? If there’s nothing there then...”  
“Rita” Tissaia pleads.   
“Fine. I won’t ruin your date”   
“It’s not a date”  
“I could leave, then it would-“  
“Rita,” it’s no longer a plea but a demand. She is running out of patience quickly.   
“You’re no fun.”  
“I know. Now take your fucking wine before I smash you over the head with the bottle”   
“But then you’d be alone with her..” Rita says as she reaches for the wine. Tissaia smacks her in the head with an oven mitt and shoos her out.   
Alone once again, she leans forward against the counter and takes some steadying breaths. She knows she shouldn’t let Rita get under her skin so easily but she’s really messing with Tissaia’s carefully crafted balance and she can’t deal with both Rita and Yennefer at the same time. Especially when Yennefer is looking like a sex dream she definitely has not ever had. 

She can hear laughter from the living room and she hopes Rita isn’t stirring up more trouble. To relax herself, she checks on the roast in the oven, which is just about done. Then she cleans the nonexistent crumbs off the counter and smooths out the invisible wrinkles on her clothes, then cleans the counter again. The living room has gone quiet which is suspicious and for one painful moment she worries that maybe Rita was wrong and Yennefer really did come here for her and Tissaia would walk in on them making out on the couch. It’s upsetting that this would not even surprise her. As she’s mulling over that unhappy thought, she feels eyes watching her and she turns around to see Yennefer casually leaning against the door frame smiling at her. She startles and Yennefer starts to walk towards her with concern on her face, reaching out,   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“No no. I just didn’t see you. It’s fine”   
“I was just wondering if you needed any help?”  
“Where’s Rita?”  
Where the fuck is Rita?!  
“Bathroom”  
Oh.   
“So, do you need any help? I can set the table or stir a pot or-“  
She’s cut off by the oven timer going off.   
“Can you grab that plate over there”  
She gestures towards the island where a large plate for the roast is waiting.   
Yenenfer smiles and does as she’s asked while Tissaia bends down to grab the roast. She hears as Yennefer spins back around plate in hand and stops suddenly and Tissaia finally finds some of that confidence she had before the bad weather bitch that is her family came around. She can’t be sure, but she thinks she knows why Yennefer has suddenly stopped moving. It hits her momentarily that it was not long ago she herself stared at Yennefer‘s ass when she bent over to grab something and this is a really weird *thing* to have as a couple. Some people have dorky nicknames, some couples have a favourite ice cream place or an inside joke. Apparently, her and Yennefer have trying to rile each other up by bending over. Not that they are a couple. Obviously. Tissaia is not thinking about dating Yennefer, or smacking her ass next time it’s presented and oh god, she really can’t think about that. Not now. Not ever.   
On the plus side, those thoughts do make her execution more realistic as she arches her back slightly, pushing her ass out, releasing a low hum from the back of her throat, which almost becomes a moan as she thinks about Yennefer’s hands on her, before taking the roast out. When she does turn to look at Yennefer, she recognizes her “caught staring” facial expression. Her lips are slightly parted and her pupils are dilated, Tissaia can’t help but feel a little smug. She puts her hand out for the plate and Yennefer moves slowly towards her to gingerly place it in her hand.   
They lock eyes and Tissaia does not miss the way Yennefer’s eyes look down at her lips. Or the way the look sends a shockwave through her body that settles between her thighs. Her own eyes copy the motion and just as she’s about to summon the courage to close the distance Rita walks in,  
“Oh sorry. Am I interrupting?”  
Tissaia springs back, bumping her hip in to the counter. She hisses in pain and Yennefer moves to her “are you okay?” Tissaia waves her off before she can make contact.   
“Fine, fine. Too easily startled I guess”   
Rita is watching them with barely suppressed laughter on her lips.   
Tissaia is glad for Rita’s accidental intervention, she was far too close to kissing Yennefer just then, which she simply can’t do. For too many reasons.   
She won’t deny it, she’s afraid if they kissed Tissaia would become addicted. Yenenfer is young, gorgeous and has her whole life ahead of her still - she would grow bored of Tissaia’s lifestyle and when she left, Tissaia would be broken. There is a reason Tissaia doesn’t have a love life, love is chaotic and Tissaia is chaosophobic. She has tried before, and every time it took years to build herself back up. Not to mention the obvious complication of working together - what if they fell in to bed one night, or even dated and broke up? Tissaia shares a damn wall with Yennefer. And the gossip. It’s all too much. Too much risk for an uncertain reward. 

She is thankful that the rest of the evening passes without incident. Rita actually behaves herself, perhaps she finally realizes that this isn’t a game for Tissaia. She is thankful that even after Yennefer leaves, Rita doesn’t pester her. She even helps clean up, mostly silently. She is thankful that Rita let’s her go to sleep without question. She is thankful when Yennefer texts her to tell her she made it home safe, that she had a wonderful time. She is thankful that Yennefer makes a joke about Rita being a handful, that she gives Tissaia the excuse of “my cousin made things weird.”   
She is thankful that her mind let’s her fall asleep. She is much less thankful for the dreams her mind conjures up, but you can’t win ‘em all.


	4. Juvenile fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissaia is avoiding Yennefer, Yennefer is her knight in shining armor. “Boys will be boys” just won’t cut it. 
> 
> Content note: Some homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, in the process of moving to a new house!

It is lunch on Friday and Yennefer is having some regrets. When Tissaia cancelled their Thursday lunch, Yennefer was gutted but she didn’t mind giving Tissaia some space. However, since their dinner and almost kiss on Wednesday, Tissaia has not only skipped out on lunch; she seemed to be outright avoiding Yennefer. Other than the text messages letting Yennefer know Tissaia was suddenly needed to take over someone else’s lunch duty, they had hardly spoken. So Yennefer has some regrets. Primarily, she regrets participating in Margarita’s little games. When Rita had first hugged her in Tissaia’s classroom and whispered “you’ll thank me later,” Yennefer hadn’t the slightest idea what she was talking about - until she looked at Tissaia. She had never seen the woman look so... angry, and she had seen this woman argue with Stregobor, who has the uncanny ability to be a complete jackass every single time he opens his mouth. She could tell Tissaia was trying to hold back but there was a look in her eye that screamed “jealousy.” Seeing that look directed at herself stripped away any rational thought - all she knew was she wanted to see more of whatever was bubbling under the surface and Rita was keen to give her the key.   
And when Rita sat Yennefer down on Tissaia’s couch and told her to go after her, told her to go to the kitchen while she made herself scarce - who was Yennefer to refuse ? 

“Darling, Tissa will kill me for saying this, but I’m sure you saw her eyes practically come out of her head when she saw you, yeah? Don’t be as silly as she is, then tension will kill me. I’m going to go to the loo, you pop in there, offer your.... services.”   
Yennefer was on her feet in a second. To say Tissaia’s gaze set her skin on fire was an understatement. Margarita may have invited her, but Yen was there for only one person and that person had run to the safety of her kitchen.   
Before she could get up fully though, Rita grabbed her arm and pulled them both back down to the couch,   
“Wait...” the blonde locked eyes with Yennefer, staring intently, as if trying to figure Yen out.   
“What is she to you?”  
“Wha- what?”  
“Tissaia. She’s... if this is just some fantasy bucket list desire for you...”   
Yennefer was shocked by the complete 180, wasn’t this woman telling her, only a moment ago, to basically take Tissaia right there on the counter? Now she was somber, anxious.   
“Look, I don’t mean to pry but... I can’t just send Tissaia heartbreak wrapped in a pretty package. She’s my family, and if you hurt-“  
“You’ll have to kill me?”   
Rita glared at her and Yennefer could definitely see the family resemblance.   
“I’m not just trying to sleep with her”  
“Then what are you doing?”   
“I- I don’t know, just this morning I was thinking I would never be asked this question because Tissaia would never, could never... “ she trailed off, deciding not to say “could never love me.”   
“You seem sweet darling, a little headstrong from what I hear but a good heart, Tissaia has a good heart too. Gods, she’s so going to kill me, but it’s a fragile one. I need you to decide before you get off this couch.”   
Yennefer didn’t hesitate, she looked in to those blue eyes, nodded resolutely and stood.   
As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Rita stood gracefully and returned to her previous self,   
“Go on then darling, she’s waiting,” she winked and left.

Yennefer regrets letting hope fill her chest on that couch, only to have it crash down around her. Even if Tissaia did feel something genuine, her response, or lack thereof, proved she had no interest in pursuing it and now things are different, ruined. She misses her friend. Okay, it’s only been two days but still, she looked forward to their lunches. Now her options are the teachers lounge, where she gets one too many looks from Stregobor or sitting in her classroom. Thursday, she chose the teachers lounge - wanting a distraction. Today, she sits in her class, the door only open a crack, hoping Tissaia will stop by before the end of lunch. Even just briefly. God, this was pathetic.   
She is shaken from her thoughts by the sound of a few familiar voices outside her classroom. 

“She’s such a frigid bitch, she probably just needs a good lay”   
“I wouldn’t get your hopes up”  
“Why? Because she’s fucking Ms. Vengerberg ? Dykes could both use a good poke I reckon”   
Laughter from his band of merrymen.   
Yennefer stands quickly and starts towards towards her classroom door as the conversation continues,   
“Think they’d let me watch while they fuck on the desk? When Vengerberg needs an extra set of hands to get that rod-“ Yennefer swings open the door, the boys in the hallway that can see her all gape and try to shush their friend who has his back to her, “-out of her bitch’s ass, I’ll be glad to help, if only to replace it with my-“ the speaker finally notices his friends and stops, turning slowly to face Yennefer.   
“Oh no, do go on Mr. Skellen, replace it with what?” Silence.   
“Wise choice. I’ll have you know Mr. Skellen that that “frigid bitch” is the only reason you were not suspended at the start of term. She urged me to give you a second chance, assured me you weren’t truly a bad apple, just misguided. Funny how it escaped your notice that Ms. De Vries cares for her students, every single one of them. Even those who don’t deserve it, those like you. And the rest of you.   
Perhaps you were too caught up in your juvenile fantasies to pay attention. Which, not that it’s any of your business, but we are not, in fact, “fucking.” Even so, I assure you, single or not, Ms. De Vries is far out of your league. Hell, far out of my league even. You were lucky to have her as your teacher, and I hope the next time you see her, you remember that rather than see you for who you are, she chose to see the best parts of you as a student. She took the time to get to know you better, all of you better, so that she could be a better teacher. And this is how you repay her? Tsk. A pity. Mr. Skellen, I trust you know your way to the principal’s office? But if you’re worried you’ll get lost, I’ll escort you. For the rest of you, consider this YOUR second and last chance. Detention for each and every one of you, but you do not need to follow Mr. Skellen. This time. Choose your friends more wisely boys.”   
And with that, Yennefer spins back around, walks back in to her classroom and closes the door.   
The moment the latch clicks, she sags against it, exhausted. It took a lot of self-restraint not to punch the little shit square in the dick. She was grateful she didn’t need to escort him to the office because she would have given in to her baser urges. 

She sighs loudly before pushing herself off the door and walking to her desk. She looks over the chaos in front of her. She really ought to take a page out of Tissaia’s book and organize. Normally, she would have the patience to sort through until she found what she needed but at this moment, she simply stares blankly, not reading the words on the page.   
A small clatter from the storage room brings her focus back, razor sharp. She listens. Was it rats? When she hears nothing else she decides to investigate.   
The door was already open so she enters silently and immediately spots the culprit.   
There, kneeling down, her back turned to Yennefer, is her favourite brunette. Her heart seizes as if it is at all a surprise to see Tissaia in their shared storage.   
“You okay?”   
Tissaia jumps and promptly drops the two plastic test tube racks she had just picked up from the floor. She spins around quickly, and Yennefer sees her beautiful face and her world feels peaceful once again. She looks a little flustered: cheeks rosy, lips parted, a few strands have come lose from her tight bun.   
“Need any-mmmph” Yennefer is cut off by soft lips covering her own. She had already any time before Tissaia came striding across the room purposefully, reaching out both hands to cup Yennefer‘s face and pull her in for a bruising kiss. Yennefer feels something erupt inside her as she returns the embrace, placing her hands on Tissaia’s hips, pulling her even closer. Tissaia’s hands slip around the back of Yennefer’s neck, pulling her down to deepens the kiss. She feels a wet tongue on her upper lip, asking for entrance which Yennefer grants. The feeling of Tissaia’s tongue sliding against hers is enough to make any one moan. But after all this pining, all this waiting, all this silence the last two days, Yennefer’s moan is even loud, desperate, more drawn out. She feels Tissaia’s hips buck at the sound.   
Not breaking contact, Yennefer takes a few steps forward, pinning Tissaia between her and a table. She lifts the brunette easily and sits her on the table as Tissaia wraps her legs around Yennefer’s waist and locks her there. Yennefer moves to kiss her cheek, her jaw, her throat. Tissaia tilts her head to give Yennefer more access. The smaller woman cards one of her free hands through the black hair, tightening her grip in an effort to keep Yennefer put. Yennefer leans in to Tissaia more and Tissaia is forced to throw her other free hand backwards for balance. Her hand hits a small flask that falls to the floor and shatters, making them jump back from the kiss. They both turn to look at the interruption, chests heaving, hair dishevelled. Once their eyes find each other again, the simply stare for a beat, before suddenly bursting in to laughter. Tissaia moves to cup Yennefer’s cheeks again, stroking with her thumb gently and she pulls her in to rest their foreheads against each other. The heat of the moment may be gone, but they still crave the intimacy.   
Yennefer asks, breathless,  
“Can I take you out? Like on a date ? Preferably without your cousin” Tissaia barks a short laugh.   
“Yes,” she starts, looking down at the state of their clothing, and the broken glass on the floor, when she looks at Yennefer’s now swollen lips, she involuntarily bites her own bottom lip, “I think you’d better.”  
Yenenfer laughs, and tugs Tissaia’s hips to bring their body’s flush.   
“Tomorrow night?” She leans in and whispers in Tissaia’s ear.   
Tissaia nods as she is pulled in for another kiss, this time more tender, but no less electrifying. She places her hand on Yennefer’s chest and pushes her away gently,   
“Later perhaps, lunch is almost over, I have class dear”  
Yennefer sighs in mock frustration. She steps back and allows Tissaia to hop down while she grabs a broom for the glass. Once everything is clean and the bell has rung, Yennefer is once again glad she has her spare period now - she is far too excited to teach anyone right now. The excited bubble bursts violently when Yennefer realizes she has absolutely no fucking clue what to do on this date. All she knows is it needs to be perfect. She will need reinforcements.


	5. Fun in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated date happens, Yennefer learns a valuable lesson about underestimating her opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change: pretty much the entire second half is just smutty nonsense. 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer(I think?) which is why it took a little while.  
> I still have plans for a short epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> Mistakes are still all my own.
> 
> I read over it trying to fix any accidental tense changes but I probably missed some or many. Honestly, I don’t know why I forced myself to write in a present tense because it’s far more natural for me to write in 3rd person past tense but WHATEVER. I chose a lane and stuck to it.

Yennefer is nervous as hell. Excited, giddy but also incredibly nervous. This is it, she was going on a date with Tissaia De Vries, something she never expected. She won’t even try to pretend she hadn’t fantasized sleeping with Tissaia, those fantasies have been around for years, but it was different now. This wasn’t some lust fuelled, “hey look I banged my old teacher” thing anymore, she was hurtling fast towards falling completely in love with this woman. When she was young, she never got to know Tissaia, she just knew she was pretty. Her old crush was almost more akin - she wished she could be as beautiful as Tissaia, as poised, as smart. It was a silly high school crush, now things were much more real and therefore, much more terrifying. Never in a million years did she think she would find herself here - here being in her room panicking about what to wear, of course. She isn’t nervous that Tissaia won’t find her attractive, she knows the answer to that. She is scared she might mess this up somehow and ruin everything. She is afraid that if they move beyond the lust, she is the only one falling in love. No matter how many men and women Yennefer has been with in her life, she is still afraid no one would want her, well permanently anyways. She knows she is gorgeous, she knows many desire her for a night, maybe for a year, but what if that is all she is good for? Her parents sure seemed to find her unlovable, and the first boy she had ever loved turned pretty sour. Geralt was different, he had loved her but she just couldn’t love him with the same intensity. Not for the first time, she wonders if leaving Geralt had been a mistake. She shakes her head to refocus on the present. She is about to go on a date with a beautiful, kind, intelligent, somewhat insane woman - she shouldn’t be thinking about the “what ifs” of her past. But she can’t help it, those “what ifs” are screaming for attention. What if Geralt was her only chance? What if tonight went terribly and Tissaia never spoke to her again beyond the polite greetings at school? What if this ruins everything? Would she even be able to stay in her position? Probably not, she doesn’t want to be stuck pining indefinitely. She would have to look for a new teaching job somewhere else. There was so much riding on this one date. 

When she had called Triss and Sabrina for advice, Triss was quick to tell her she was being silly - that things would be fine and that Yennefer was loveable, that she deserved this. Sabrina, echoed the sentiment in her own words reminding Yennefer she “was a bitch, but she wasn’t the worst bitch out there, Tissaia would be insane to let her go since she’s unlikely to ever find another person that would lick her boots on command.” This was followed by a grunt of pain when Triss punched her in the shoulder. Sabrina was practically her sister though and Yennefer could read between the lines, even if she did respond with a scoff and a “bitch don’t talk to me about being domesticated, we all know who holds the whip in your relationship.” Had Triss not been on the phone, she probably would have punched Yennefer too.  
Reassurances aside, Yennefer had called them for a far more important task - she had absolutely no idea what to do for this date. She wanted it to be a night to remember so a generic “dinner and a movie” was off the table.  
Sabrina’s suggestion, to the shock of no one, had been to take Tissaia to some dark, secluded night club and feel her up. Another, harder punch, followed this.  
“Absolutely not, gods Sabrina, sometimes I wonder why I’m with you”  
“This is why,” Sabrina had dropped her tone to a lust filled rasp and Triss squealed as Sabrina no doubt felt her up. Yennefer was glad she didn’t opt for a video call.  
“Brina stop!” Triss giggled.  
“Seriously? You guys have all night to be gross, right now I need your undivided attention” Yennefer responded. More giggles came from Triss as Sabrina husked in to the phone,  
“You couldn’t handle my undivided attention.” Yennefer could hear the kissing sounds through the phone, wasn’t the honeymoon phase supposed to end at some point? They were insufferable. Triss finally started talking again, though her voice was breathy.  
“You should do something... ah... fun and out of your comfort-“ her breath hitched and her voice came out an octave higher before dropping again to finish her sentence, “zone, like mini golfing or laser tag or an arcade.”  
“All of your suggestions sound like a date for a 16 year old”  
“Well that is when it all start-“ Sabrina was cut off by another smack.  
“I like laser tag, you can pull her in to a secluded corner and ravage her.” Yet another squeal came from her best friend’s mouth as her least favourite best friend continued to derail the conversation.  
“Okayyyyyy, you know what, I think I have an idea, you’ve been somewhat helpful-“  
“You’re welcome” Sabrina interjected  
“Not you . Triss has been helpful but before I hear more than I already have, I’m going to hang up.” Yennefer did so without another word, excited to have come up with a plan for this date. 

And now, she is getting ready. She needs an outfit that both makes Tissaia’s jaw hit the floor, but also screams girlfriend material. She settles on skin tight black jeans, her favourite date jeans because her ass looked fantastic in them, and a short-sleeved, silky black top. The thin, silky material makes the shirt just the right amount of transparent - you have to be looking intently to even see through it. With any luck, Tissaia would be looking intently and would notice the red, lace bra Yennefer has chosen (specifically because she knew you could see it under the shirt). The cut comes down over the swell of her chest, giving an excellent view of her cleavage; should Tissaia not notice the transparency, she might notice the lace through the top of the loose top. She had originally considered wearing something with a tighter fit, but she wants to leave some things to the imagination.  
She applies a smoky eye shadow and paints her lips the same red she had worn to dinner. She stands in front of the mirror and takes a picture to send to Triss and Sabrina. She hopes that by now, an hour after their original phone call, they wouldn’t be too busy. She hates that she is too insecure to trust herself on this, she hates that she needs to ask “is this okay?”  
Fortunately, her lack of confidence is misplaced, Sabrina’s only response is several drooling emojis.  
Taking one last look, she heads for the door and drives to Tissaia’s to pick her up - because that’s what a gentlewoman does! Tissaia had insisted she could just “meet her there” if Yennefer told her exactly where “there” was but she didn’t want to spoil the surprise. She is thankful it was only a short drive as it gives her less time to panic.  
She pulls up to the house and goes to knock on the front door - it’s first date etiquette that you don’t just honk the horn and Yennefer is determined to do everything right. So determined, she also brought Tissaia flowers. 

She knocks and the door swings open to reveal not Tissaia but Margarita - again.  
“TISSAIA! YOUR DATE TO THE PROM IS HERE!”  
“Yennefer darling, come on in, she should only be a minute.”  
Yennefer steps inside with a thank you. Rita’s eyes dart to the bouquet Yennefer is holding.  
“Well aren’t you romantic!”  
Yennefer blushes, and she hates it.  
Summoning up her best impression of a dad, Rita continues talking, “now young lady, what are your intentions with my daughter?”  
“I intend to take her to prom...”  
Rita laughs loudly, throwing her head back. She schools her face back into a stern look, “I’ll have none of that attitude around here miss”  
Before Yennefer can respond, Tissaia comes around the corner. Yennefer almost drops her flowers and she is certain her jaw hits the floor.  
While Tissaia usually keeps her hair in a tight bun or chignon, tonight it flows in waves around her face, gods Yennefer hadn’t thought Tissaia could be any more beautiful, but there she is. Her hair looks so soft, Yennefer just wants to run her hands through it. Distracted by the hair, she doesn’t notice the outfit immediately. Her eyes travel up and down Tissaia’s body a few times, taking it all in. She wears a tight burgundy top that dips down stopping just before the valley of her breasts. The cleavage is still modest compared to Yennefer but she can’t remember ever seeing Tissaia in a top that had any cleavage at all so this is a whole new expanse of skin to explore - preferably with her tongue. Tissaia is also wearing jeans - Yennefer had told her to dress comfortably - but hers are a dark blue and and are not painted on like Yennefer’s.  
All too soon, Tissaia starts to move again, approaching the stunned woman.  
Yennefer remembers the flowers she’s clutching and holds them awkwardly,  
“For you”  
A blush spreads quickly in to Tissaia’s face, complimenting her burgundy top and Yennefer decides she wants to see more of that. Tissaia has a different idea as she leans in to kiss Yennefer on the cheek while grabbing the flowers. Now her own cheeks flare below her violet eyes.  
“So uh... ready to go?” she manages, despite the lump in her throat.  
“Mm-hmm, Rita can you put these in water?”  
“Well now hang on young lady, we need to set some ground rules - I expect you home by midnight, is that clear? I will find you if you aren’t in this house.” Rita has revived her “dad” impression.  
“Cut it out”  
“No back talk. Now this is a special day, you can’t leave without a picture, your mother would kill me”  
“Good gods, okay, we’re leaving right now”  
“Come on now, just one picture, don’t disappoint your mother like this”  
Yennefer laughs and Tissaia can’t help but smile at the sound. Without a word, Yennefer leans closer to Tissaia, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
“Hands where I can see them! No funny business”  
“Get on with it before I change my mind”  
Rita winks and holds up her phone.  
“Smile! Think about getting laid tonight!””RITA!” Tissaia is blushing furiously, but Yennefer is still laughing.  
She snaps the picture,  
“Oh no, try again, Tissa smile, you’ve got a gorgeous girl on your arm.”  
Yennefer tightens her grip on Tissaia’s waist to reassure her Rita is not ruining the mood. In fact, Yennefer is grateful for her presence, she has more time to regroup.  
Yennefer chances a glance at Tissaia, who is still not smiling so Yennefer leans in to whisper in her ear,  
“You look stunning my love.”  
Tissaia blushes again, but smiles and puts her hand on the small of Yennefer’s back.  
“Say cheese!!” Rita instructs.  
Just as the photo is about to be taken, the older woman’s hand slips down to Yennefer’s ass and gives it a small squeeze. Yennefer’s breath hitches and she turns to look at Tissaia in shock who returns her gaze with a single arched eyebrow - daring Yennefer to say something.  
She doesn’t, she merely refocuses on Rita for the picture, she valiantly ignores the pulse of arousal that settles between her thighs.  
Satisfied, Rita finally lets them leave.

“I’m sorry about Rita”  
“Are you kidding? Don’t apologize! Honestly, I was a little nervous and well, she helped.”  
“Nervous?”  
“Yeah...I mean, first date and all so..”  
Tissaia chooses to respond by grabbing Yennefer’s hand and squeezing it gently before interlocking their fingers. Yennefer opens the door for Tissaia earning her a light brush of Tissaia’s fingers down her arm.  
It is embarrassing that such a simple touch is already making her wet... this is going to be a long night.

As they pull up to their destination, the first thing Yennefer notices is that there does not seem to be many other cars here, which hopefully means the place isn’t be packed. Tissaia looks at the sign and back at Yennefer, incredulous,  
“Mini golf?”  
“Glow in the dark mini golf” she corrects with a cheeky smile.  
Noticing Tissaia was still unsure, Yennefer reaches out instinctively to cover the hand in Tissaia’s lap with her own.  
“Come on, when was the last time you let your hair down?””My hair is down, dear” her tone is teasing but Yennefer can still see something else behind it  
“Exactly! So you’re dressed for the occasion... Look if you really hate it, that’s fine, we can do something el-“  
“Don’t be silly, I love the idea, I just...”  
“Suck at mini golf?”  
Tissaia scoffs and slaps the hand covering her own  
“I don’t want to run in to any of my students, our students”  
“Oh babe, you underestimate me,” she reaches over and brushes a lock of hair from Tissaia’s face prompting a slight shiver in the brunette, “This place is adults only after 8PM on Saturdays. I did my research” she finishes with a wink.  
“In that case, it’s time to test your skills dear.”  
Yennefer hops out of the car, but before Tissaia can pull the handle to open her own door, she locks it. Tissaia looks back confused as Yennefer sprints to open the door for her.  
Tissaia remains seated, arching an eyebrow, the twitch of a smile on her lips  
“You know, I am capable of opening doors myself, when they aren’t locked on me”  
“I just don’t want you to strain yourself before we start playing. I don’t want you using that as an excuse when I demolish you”  
Tissaia throws her head back and laughs,  
“My knight in shining plastic.”  
Yennefer reaches her hand out for Tissaia to help her out of the car  
“Now just how old do you think I am?”  
“Not old enough to have a curfew past midnight.”  
Tissaia rolls her eyes but interlocks her fingers with Yennefer’s as they start walking toward the door.  
Suddenly Tissaia’s other hand is reaching in to the pocket of Yennefer’s jeans and younger woman’s breath hitches and she freezes, until Tissaia pulls out the car keys and locks the car doors.  
“I’m not even going to try to put them back in, god knows how you managed to put anything in those pockets”  
Yennefer is still trying to refocus her attention and it takes her a split second too long before she takes the keys back, Tissaia gives her a sultry look that only sends her reeling again. She does not notice that they are walking again but is glad her legs are still functioning even without her permission. She clears her throat and replies,  
“Practice makes perfect.” It comes out higher than intended and Yennefer is hit with déjà vu, Tissaia has managed to bring Yennefer back to the stumbling mess she had been on the first day of classes a couple of months ago. 

As they enter the well lit lobby and approach the table, the man behind the desk looks up and smiles brightly.  
“Hello ladies! Welcome! Just the two of you this evening?”  
“Yes” Tissaia says as she wraps her free hand around Yennefer’s arm and leans in closely, resting her head on her shoulder. It is an altogether too adorable gesture and Yennefer relaxes as she looks down at Tissaia’s beautiful blue eyes.  
Tissaia squeezes her arm before looking at the man again  
“Busy night?”  
“Worried there will be a crowd to see you lose?” Yennefer whispers. Tissaia slaps her arm playfully, calling her a brat under her breath.  
“No actually, there is a new superhero movie out I think. Something like that, there are only a handful of other couples or friends. Should be a quiet night for you ladies”  
“See, no one will see you miss your shots.... well except me.” Yennefer says quietly again, before laughing.  
“Insufferable” is Tissaia’s only response.  
The man smiles and hands them two clubs, two balls and a digital score card, “just in case you need to prove your superiority to your girlfriend” he says, with a wink at Tissaia. Tissaia laughs but Yennefer is caught up on the fact that he said “girlfriend.” The butterflies in her stomach are threatening to tear a hole right through her. 

They walk in to the course and pause a moment to allow their eyes to adjust. The whole place is, unsurprisingly, dark. The floors are lined with glow-in-the-dark paint, indicating the edges of the path and the direction to follow with arrows. As their eyes adjust, they notice the faint light given off by various black lights, some dim light coming from the coloured pot lights in the ceiling - red, blue, green along the path, creating a rainbow of colours. The actual holes also glow with paint along all of the borders, on the shapes of the obstacles, the hole at the end of each lane sports a bright flag, the white pole glowing brilliantly in the black light. There is also a thick ring of glow paint surrounding it. They can faintly see other people moving around - mostly by the glow of their clothing or teeth from the black light. Some of the holes are downright creepy - in particular, Yennefer is not too fond of what she assumes is meant to be a happy clown but in reality it seems to have been modelled after Pennywise. Maybe a distant relative.  
The first 3 holes sport large signs above them identifying them as practice holes, Yennefer seizes on her chance to tease,  
“Oh perfect, I imagine you’ll need a lot of practice first.” The flash of her teeth is bright in the darkness.  
“And how do you know I’m not a skilled golfer?”  
“Are you?”  
“You’re about to find out”  
Tissaia sets her ball down, winds up and hits the ball. It’s a poor first shot, not travelling very far before it banks off a wall and stills.  
Yennefer tries not to laugh. This is perfect, and exactly what Yennefer had been hoping for when she chose mini golf. She didn’t care about winning, but the hopeless romantic in her wants her beautiful date to be dreadful so she could pull a silly romcom move and wrap her arms around Tissaia and help her shoot better.  
Tissaia ignores her attempts at stifling a laugh and moves to the ball to hit it again. This hit is better, but it overshoots.  
Tissaia releases a frustrated huff before moving to her ball again. Though she is fairly close to the target, she manages to shoot wide.  
This time, Yennefer can’t suppress a laugh. She is fairly sure than with better lighting, she would see Tissaia glare at her.  
“Quiet you.” Though her voice is stern, there is no real menace in it.  
She takes her 4th shot and the ball just barely rolls in.  
Yennefer claps softly as Tissaia returns to her, slapping her arm again.  
“Go on, you try then”  
Yennefer flashes another smile, drops her ball and hits it. The ball lands a few inches from the hole and Yennefer’s second shot goes in.  
She struts over and puts a gentle hand on Tissaia’s arm,  
“We don’t have to keep score babe.”  
“Oh yes we do,” she shrugs off Yennefer’s hand and marches forward to the next practice hole.  
Yennefer calls after her,  
“You know, we can stay on this first one until you get it”  
“Oh you’re going to get it pretty soon if you don’t shut that pretty mouth of yours.”  
Tissaia puts the ball down and hits it, her skills have yet to magically improve. Yennefer decides to capitalize and have her romcom moment.  
As Tissaia is about to take another shot, Yennefer comes behind her and whispers against the shell of her ear,  
“Here, let me help”  
She presses her body in far more closely than necessary and slowly slides her hands down from Tissaia’s shoulders, over her forearms, to rest on top of the hands gripping the club.  
Tissaia shudders, spurring Yennefer on.  
“Loosen up,” she instructs, urging Tissaia’s hands to relax their grip.  
Tissaia wiggles slightly and Yennefer as to suppress a gasp at the sensation of Tissaia’s ass against her front. She swallows hard and then helps Tissaia take the shot - which goes in. She kisses Tissaia’s pulse point before stepping back. On the final practice hole, Tissaia still misses her first shot, but not by much and she sinks it on the second.  
“More practice or?”  
“Let’s do this, you have some bragging to live up to - let’s see how you fare when it’s not a practice hole.”  
Yennefer can not deny she’s impressed that Tissaia is still able to pretend she can beat her. Her confidence is just hot, even if it’s misplaced.  
An idea forms in her mind, one that, given the circumstances is entirely unfair but given Tissaia’s attitude is justified.  
“Why don’t we make this a little more interesting then?”  
“Oh?”  
Yennefer steps closer in to Tissaia’s space and leaning in to bring their lips millimeters away from each other.  
“For every hole I win, I get to kiss you”  
Tissaia pauses, weighing her options,  
“And if I win?”  
Yennefer valiantly holds back her laughter, but her voice is still dripping with amusement  
“You can have whatever you want, babe”  
“Are you sure you want to make that bet, Yen?”  
“Absolutely”  
Tissaia leans in a captures his lips in a brief, soft kiss.  
“Game on,” she whispers as she pulls away. 

They step to the first hole, which is really no different from the simple practice holes.  
Tissaia volunteers to go first.  
Her shot misses, to the surprise of no one.  
Yennefer shoots and gets a hole in one - this is already off to a great start for the younger woman.  
Tissaia groans before approaching her ball to take her second shot.  
“You know, you don’t have to finish...””shut it”  
Tissaia sinks the ball on the second shot.  
She moves to stand in front of Yennefer for her kiss. Yennefer smiles and places a chaste kiss on Tissaia’s right cheek before moving on to the next hole.  
Yennefer wins again, and kisses Tissaia’s left cheek.  
On the 3rd hole, she places a lingering kiss on her lips.  
Tissaia surprises Yennefer by winning the next hole. Yennefer waits for Tissaia to do something, but she just moves on to the next hole without a word.  
“Wait, what’s your prize?”  
“I can’t think of anything, so we’ll move on”  
“Really?”  
“You did say whatever I want.”  
Yennefer huffs and rolls her eyes, but Tissaia doesn’t see that.  
Yennefer wins and to make up for her lost victory decides to capitalize. She places a hot, open mouthed kiss on Tissaia’s pulse point, sucking hard enough to mark. Tissaia’s breath hitches and she reaches forward to place a gentle hand on Yen’s hip.  
When Yennefer wins again, she chooses to mark Tissaia on the exposed skin just above her breast. Tissaia releases a near-silent moan and runs her fingertips along Yennefer’s spine causing Yennefer to shiver.  
“Hmm, at this rate, you’re going to be covered in hickeys when we leave”  
Tissaia’s responding chuckle is breathy and it makes Yennefer’s stomach drop.  
“Don’t get too cocky love”

The warning is merited on the next hole when Tissaia gets a hole in one. She once again just moves to the next hole,  
“Seriously, you still haven’t thought of anything? I thought you would use the time in between to think of ideas.”  
“None worth pursuing, now take your shot.”  
They have reached Pennywise the clown, and despite herself, Yennefer feels uneasy. She is not even afraid of clowns but this one is unnerving, which is probably the intent.  
She shoots the ball through the mouth, but it bounces off the wall on the other side and rolls towards the back of the structure.  
Tissaia’s shot is gentler, and her ball lands centimetres away from the target.  
Tissaia ends up winning again.  
“The clown distracted me,” Yennefer says as she moves to the next hole but Tissaia calls after her  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
Yennefer spins around, confused  
“Uhh the next hole?”  
“What about my prize?”  
“Finally thought of something have you?”  
Tissaia walks up silently and stands directly in front of her, their chests press against each other. Tissaia bites her lip, and Yennefer waits with bated breath.  
She feels Tissaia’s hands land on her lower back before sliding down to her ass and squeezing it. Yennefer’s gasps in surprise and her hips buck forward.  
Tissaia hums before lightly tapping her ass, “get a move on,” and just like that Tissaia steps around her leaving Yennefer dumbstruck. After a moment, she comes back to reality and catches up with Tissaia.  
Tissaia wins again and Yennefer can’t help but wonder what the hell happened. For now, she will blame it on being distracted by Tissaia.  
This time when Tissaia approaches her, she is ready. Or she thinks she is, until Tissaia bites down where her neck and shoulder meet. She tries to suppress a moan as Tissaia’s tongue soothes the bite but fails. She glances around wondering if anyone else heard.  
When Tissaia wins yet again, Yennefer does her best to mentally prepare for anything, her efforts are wasted as Tissaia pushes back the material on Yennefer’s chest and bites down above her breast, taking some of her bra between her teeth and pulling back gently. Yennefer whimpers and her hand flies to the back of Tissaia’s head, trying to hold her there.  
Tissaia pushes back against the hand and chuckles, reaching up to brush her thumb along Yennefer’s bottom lip. She is very glad the place is a ghost town tonight. 

When Yennefer wins the next hole, she is equally excited and disappointed, she was curious to see what Tissaia would have done if she won.  
Her own creativity shot due to the pounding need between her thighs, Yennefer settles for another long kiss on the side of Tissaia’s throat she had not marked yet. She grazes her teeth across the tendons, eliciting a gasp.  
This victory turns out to be a false flag, as Tissaia wins the next hole.  
She approaches Yennefer slowly and then glances around the room, no doubt looking for others. Seeing no one of immediate concern, she slides both of her hands under the hem of Yennefer’s shirt, caressing a toned stomach, she inches her fingers slightly higher before pausing,  
“Is this okay?”  
Yennefer wants to scream. Is this okay? Fuck yes it’s okay, her underwear are uncomfortably damp but she is more than willing to continue this game.  
“Yes,” her voice is quiet, breathy and far more desperate than she expected.  
Tissaia’s hands continue their journey until she palms both breasts, squeezing them and running a thumb over her nipples - she is sure Tissaia can feel them hardening even through the fabric of her bra.  
They only have a few more holes to play and Yennefer is far too caught up thinking about what Tissaia might do next to even come close to winning.  
This time, Tissaia runs her right hand up Yennefer’s inner thigh. Again, she pauses before continuing and rather than use words, Yennefer grinds in to her hand to urge her on.  
Tissaia cups her through her jeans and digs her heel in, massaging. Yennefer moans and clutches Tissaia’s shoulders. Her legs spread wider and she grinds down, desperate for more friction.  
Tissaia smiles and removes her hand.  
They move to the next whole, Yennefer is all but on fire. She is glad it’s dark, because she is glistening with sweat and probably flushed all over.  
Tissaia wins again and Yennefer waits for what she simultaneously needs but also can not handle. In the span of a single game, Tissaia has turned Yennefer in to a desperate puddle and she is sorely tempted to drag Tissaia to a secluded corner and fuck her right there. Other people be damned.  
“Last hole dear, take your shot”  
“But wh-what about your prize?” She is beyond being able to disguise the lust in her voice.  
“Shoot your shot” Tissaia husks in her ear.  
Yennefer scrambles to the hole and puts her ball down. As she stands to take the shot, Tissaia comes to stand behind her. Running her hands down Yennefer’s arms to her hands - a parody of Yennefer’s smooth move at the beginning of the night, when she still had some semblance of control.  
Instead of leaving her hands there and guiding the shot, she moves her hands to the front of Yennefer’s jeans and pops the button. Yennefer’s breath hitches and her chest rises and falls rapidly. She melts at the fact that despite her prior consent, Tissaia still pauses, waiting for permission.  
Yennefer grinds her ass in to Tissaia, who hums in appreciation before speaking  
“Naughty girl” she whispers against the raven hair covering an ear. She slides down the zip and pushes her right hand in to Yennefer’s pants, under her underwear, stroking two fingers through soaked folds.  
“Hmm, is this all for me?”  
Yennefer nods frantically  
“I asked you a question dear,” she nips Yennefer’s ear lobe eliciting a moan.  
“Gods yes, Tissaia. It’s all for you”  
“Good, now take your shot,” she replies while she puts pressure on Yennefer’s clit and makes lazy circles. Yennefer moans loudly again, she has no doubt someone would have heard that, but the thought of someone hearing them only makes her more wet. 

She tries to steady herself and take the shot. As she swings the club backwards, Tissaia dips a finger inside her without warning and Yennefer misses the ball entirely.  
“Tsk tsk, you can do better than that Yennefer.”  
She slides a second finger inside and adjusts her hand so she can apply pressure to the nub. She works in slow strokes until Yennefer hits the ball. She then withdraws her hand quickly,  
“My turn”  
Yennefer tries to catch her breath as Tissaia lines up her shot calmly, as if she didn’t just have her fingers inside her 3 seconds ago.  
As Yennefer goes to make her next hit, Tissaia returns to her ministrations, teasing Yennefer until she finally sinks the ball.  
Yennefer struggles to exercise any kind of self control, every fibre in her body is begging her to fuck Tissaia right here, right now.

By the time they reach the car, what little control Yennefer has disappears and she pins Tissaia against the car and kisses her hard.  
She pulls back to whisper against Tissaia’s lips  
“I don’t think we’ll make your midnight curfew”  
Tissaia pauses for a moment, confused before the events at the beginning of the evening come back to her. She rolls her pretty blue eyes  
“Take me home Yennefer... well take me to your home. Now”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. 

The car is hardly parked before they exit in a haste, kissing on their way to Yennefer’s front door.  
As Yennefer breaks the kiss to unlock the door, Tissaia’s hands creep up her shirt again.  
“I’m never going to be able to unlock the door with you doing that.”  
Tissaia slides her hands around to Yennefer’s back but can’t bring herself to remove her hands altogether. 

It doesn’t matter as the door is unlocked a moment later. Yennefer opens it and motions for Tissaia to step in, as she walks by, she grabbed Yennefer’s face and pulls her in for a kiss, walking backwards in to the house. The door closes and Yennefer leans back against it. She slides her hands down to Tissaia’s ass and squeezes before moving to the back of her legs. Tissaia gets the hint and allows Yennefer to lift her, wrapping her legs around her waist as they stumble through the house, never fully breaking their kiss even as they bump in to walls and furniture. The only times their lips part is while laughing and gasping for air. They make it to Yennefer’s bedroom and they fall on to the bed, Yennefer pining Tissaia underneath.  
She wastes no time attacking Tissaia’s neck with her teeth and tongue, all of the moments from the last couple of hours, hell the last couple of months, have built up to this. Suddenly, she starts to feel nervous. Her kisses grow distracted and she feels Tissaia push on her shoulders, trying to get her to roll off. Fuck, she did ruin it, before she even started. 

She rolls off and lays on her back, staring at the ceiling, willing her eyes not to water.  
Tissaia rolls on to her side and props herself up on an elbow, and looks at Yennefer’s profile.  
“Yen?”  
“I’m sorry”  
Tissaia reaches out and takes her hand  
“For what?”  
“I’m just... I don’t want to... I don’t know...mess up”  
“Mess up?”  
Yennefer finally gets the courage to look at Tissaia, who has been tracing soft circles on the hand she was holding. When she looks in to the ice blue eyes, all she sees is confusion, concern and something else she can’t place, or isn’t ready to name. But none of the frustration she expects is there.  
“What if I’m... not enough for you” she says quietly, turning back to the ceiling as she feels a fresh sting in her eyes. She speaks so quietly that when Tissaia doesn’t answer, Yennefer starts to wonder if she heard her.  
But then a hand is squeezing hers and Tissaia is leaning in, she releases Yennefer’s hand to cup her cheek, gently turning Yennefer’s face towards her own.  
“Not enough for me? You silly girl. Yennefer, you are... everything”  
She leans forward to place a kiss so tender, it takes Yennefer’s breath right out of her lungs.  
Tissaia pulls back and continues speaking  
“I came to apologize yesterday, for avoiding you, because I was. I was worried that it was all just... harmless flirting, that I had read in to it too much. But I missed you, and I missed Rita being quiet instead of pestering me about you constantly,” Yennefer laughs and meets her eyes again. Tissaia’s small smile, the way she pushes a lock of raven hair behind her ear, makes Yennefer’s entire body, hell, her entire soul melt. God she wants to see this face every morning and night.  
“I heard your... confrontation with Stefan”  
Yennefer makes to speak but Tissaia puts a single finger over her lips to silence her.  
“It made me realize that no one has ever seen me the way you do, that maybe I was reading in to things, but maybe it was worth the risk. Most people, even the other teachers, would quietly agree with Skellen’s frigid bitch description. But you see through that, you always have. So when you came in to storage, I decided that you were worth it. Any heartbreak, any pain, it would be worth it and I just had to kiss you.” To make her point, she leans in for another soft kiss and Yennefer’s eyes drift shut, the water that had accumulated despite her efforts run down her cheeks. Tissaia wipes it away before speaking again.  
“But you were wrong about one thing”  
Yennefer’s eyes snap open and she furrows her brow  
“You said I was far out of your league”  
Yennefer flushes, and averts her gaze briefly  
“Darling, you could not be more wrong,” Tissaia moves to straddle her hips, she slides her hands down Yennefer’s forearms before stopping at her wrists and pinning them to the bed. She leans in, ghosting her lips across Yennefer’s collarbone, up her neck and to her ear where she whispers  
“And I intend to show you just how wrong you are.”  
She pushes down on Yennefer’s wrists harder while she nibbles her ear lobe before continuing to kiss down her neck -  
Yennefer’s hips buck and Tissaia moans against her. Yennefer’s back arches off the bed briefly when Tissaia bites down on her neck and soothes the sting with her tongue.  
Tissaia’s hands push on her wrists onemore time as a warning to keep them still before she trails her hands down Yennefer’s sides before sliding them up her top. She pulls her lips away from Yennefer’s chest to slip her shirt over and throw it off the bed. Yennefer smirks when she sees Tissaia notice the bra she’s wearing unclips at the front, her eyes darken and Tissaia slowly runs her hands up Yennefer’s stomach. She pushes her fingers underneath the bra and pinches the sensitive nipples making Yennefer hiss and moan.  
Tissaia bends her head down to the buckle between Yen’s breast that holds the bra together, her ice blue eyes are almost black when they look at Yennefer. Tissaia bites the buckle and Yennefer gasps when Tissaia actually manages to open it with her teeth. The fact that Tissaia even knows how to do that, combined with the smug look she’s currently sporting, no doubt at Yennefer’s reaction, is nearly enough to send her over the edge right now. She settles for running her fingers through the soft curls as Tissaia takes a nipple in to her mouth, pulling gently with her teeth and then flicking her tongue over the sensitive spots.  
Yennefer’s hips have started grinding in to the bed, seeking any kind of friction, but her movements are restricted by the deceptively strong body on top of hers.  
After a particularly loud moan and sharp tug on Tissaia’s hair, her nipple is released with a pop and Tissaia sits up straighter, looking down at the flushed, heaving chest.  
Yennefer’s hands fly to her hips, she tries to urge her to move, god she needs to feel Tissaia grinding on her. Her desperation would almost be embarrassing if Tissaia wasn’t looking so damn satisfied with herself.  
Tissaia keeps her hips still, but brings her own index finger to her mouth, she traced her lips, eyes on Yennefer who is entirely captivated. She sucks the finger in to her mouth and closed her eyes, Yennefer’s hips rut in to the bed again as she whimpers. Every nerve in her body on fire watching Tissaia suck on her own finger.  
Tissaia removes her finger and begins to trace Yennefer’s jaw, down her throat, between her breasts, over her stomach until she reaches the waist band of her pants, all the while biting her lip, following her finger, admiring the body beneath her. Yennefer is ready to explode, she needs Tissaia to strip her and fuck her. Instead, Tissaia trails her hand up her own thigh slowly and undoes the button on her jeans. She slides her hand within and Yennefer watched as finger tips disappear, followed by the rest of the hand. Tissaia moans and throws her head back as she touches herself. She adjusts and leans back slightly so her ass is resting where Yennefer’s heat is rapidly becoming uncontainable. She starts to grind her hips in time with her fingers. Yennefer gasps at the sensation of pressure, it’s not enough. It’s not nearly enough, in fact it only serves to tease her more, but it is a sweet torture. Her grip on Tissaia’s hips is likely going to leave bruises as she tries to increase the friction. Her hands slide up Tissaia’s body and she palms both breasts, squeezing, playing with a nipple through the fabric.  
Tissaia picks up her own pace in response, her moans growing louder and a slew of explicitives leaving her lips.  
Watching Tissaia fuck herself right on top of her is probably, no is definitely, the hottest thing that has happened to her. She watches Tissaia’s face, examining every detail. The way her eyes are shut tight, her lips parted, the light sheen of sweat. She watches as Tissaia’s chest heaves beneath her palms, the tightening of her abdomen as she brings herself closer to orgasm. The hand rubbing frantically.  
Tissaia’s movements become erratic, and Yennefer knows she’s close. She reaches under the shirt and around to unclasp the bra - the shirt still on, Yennefer brings her hands back around to squeeze Tissaia’s bare breasts, as she pinches her nipples Tissaia’s body seizes and she cries out Yennefer’s name. She has hardly worked through her aftershocks when Yennefer grabs her and rolls them. Tissaia’s continues to work even between their bodies. Having gained the upper hand, Yennefer all but rips off Tissaia’s jeans. Tissaia’s hand is still in her underwear but she has stopped moving, instead watching Yennefer glide up her body, kissing her inner thighs as she pulls on her panties and takes them off as well. Seeing Tissaia’s glistening wetness, her fingers still inside herself, brings out a feral growl. She removes the hand roughly before spreading Tissaia’s folds and flicking her tongue out the taste.  
Still a little dazed from orgasm, Tissaia finally realizes what is happening and she tries to shift back as Yennefer teases her over sensitive clit  
“W-wait you—oh god — I can’t”  
Yennefer uses her free arm to pin Tissaia’s hips down. She looks up to meet her blue eyes with a mischievous smile.  
“You can”  
She says before sucking Tissaia’s clit in to her mouth.  
“Oh god fuck” Tissaia’s hips buck hard but Yennefer holds her down firmly.  
Yennefer would be quite happy to die right here, Tissaia must be a goddess because she tastes divine and Yennefer is quickly losing herself in the taste.  
She sees Tissaia’s stomach tighten through the shirt as the pleasure builds up. Certain she won’t overstimulate, she removes her arm it’s position on her hips and slides a single finger inside with no resistance. Tissaia is soaked and she can feel her get wetter as Yennefer’s tongue flicks around her clit.  
Yennefer slides a second finger and Tissaia cards her hands through raven locks, her hips matching Yennefer’s thrusts.  
“Yes, oh god, Yennefer. I-oh- don’t - gods - don’t stop. Please.”  
Yennefer increases the speed of her thrusts and lets her teeth graze Tissaia’s clit eliciting a high keening sound from the woman underneath her.  
“Oh yes. Harder. Yennefer. Faster. Oh faster. Please. Harder, oh yes, yes. Harder. Hard-“ her voice is lost as Yennefer rams in to her and she seizes again.  
Yennefer fucks her through the aftershocks until Tissaia stills.  
She kisses up her thighs and then slides her hands up Tissaia’s shirt to remove it.  
She peels it off along with the bra, she runs a tongue over hard nipples. Tissaia’s hands grab her hair urging her up to her lips, cupping her cheek as they kiss. Tissaia’s hands slide to her ass and she squeezes.  
Tissaia breaks the kiss to speak,  
“Take that off. All of it.”  
Yennefer doesn’t hesitate. She steps off the bed to remove her pants slowly. Her underwear going along for the ride. She turns her ass to Tissaia before bending down to remove her socks (she didn’t need to bend down but she knew Tissaia would like it). 

She goes to climb back over Tissaia’s hips when she’s stopped. 

“Come here darling” Tissaia says, urging Yennefer to straddle her head instead.  
And who was she to say no? 

She settles herself over Tissaia, she is soaked and her arousal is dripping on to Tissaia’s face. Tissaia licks her lips purposefully before reaching behind Yennefer’s thighs and positioning her.  
Suddenly, Tissaia’s tongue is lapping at her clit and she is whimpering and moaning - she is dangerously close already.  
Tissaia pushes her tongue inside her and Yennefer falls forward to grip the headboard. She grinds down, needing more. Needing everything.  
It only takes a few well placed nibbles and hot licks on her clit to bring Yennefer over the edge quickly. Tissaia continues to lap at her until Yennefer stills and then removes herself from Tissaia’s face to curl up next to her.  
Tissaia’s face is covered in her arousal and Yennefer kisses her. It’s softer, and their tongues dance together. Yennefer tasting herself on Tissaia’s mouth. 

When they break, Yennefer rolls on to her back and Tissaia snuggles up to rest her head on her shoulder.  
Without looking up, the older woman says  
“Gods that was.... I could fall in love with you Ms. Vengerberg”  
Yennefer’s heart starts to race again and she is sure Tissaia can feel it.  
“That good?”  
“One of your many good qualities my love”  
Yennefer chuckles, as she begins tracing patterns on Tissaia’s hip.  
“I could say the same about you”  
Tissaia hums and snuggles closer. Yennefer has never felt peace like this. The feeling of Tissaia wrapped in her arms makes her feel like she’s finally come home. She’s safe, she’s loved, she loves.  
Yennefer pulls the blanket over them and before she can fall asleep, she has a sudden realization. She shifts to look down at Tissaia,  
“You hustled me didn’t you?”  
Tissaia laughs softly, her arms squeezing Yennefer more tightly,  
“I did warn you not to be so cocky”  
Yennefer scoffs but holds Tissaia more closely, she can’t really be angry given the results. They both fall asleep quickly, holding on tight as if afraid one of them will leave before morning. 

But the next morning, no one is gone, they still hold each other close. This also happens morning after, and the one after that as well, every morning for years to come.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, more fluff of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through this. It was a fun way to spend time in between reading all the amazing fics so many of you post! 
> 
> I’ve started working on something with much more angst, we’ll see how that pans out!

Old habits 6

**2 Years Later**   
*First day of school*

Tissaia’s second class of the morning finishes and the students rush off to lunch. As years go by, fewer and fewer students seem to take the initiative to try to introduce themselves after the first class. Today she is too tired to contemplate why that may be, instead she heads to the storage room anxious to have some good coffee. It is still her secret (well hers and Yennefer’s) so she couldn’t exactly refuse the coffee at the staff meeting this morning- everyone knows she’s an addict.   
Knowing Yennefer had her prep period before lunch, she hopes she’s taken the initiative to start the coffee, but her nose tells her that’s not the case.   
She sighs and opens the door, Yennefer is sitting on a counter on the other side of the small space, leaning back with her legs crossed, with a heart melting smile on her lips. She is painfully beautiful, Tissaia can’t even pretend to be mad at her.   
She smiles in return,   
“You couldn’t have started the coffee?” She says as she crosses the small space to stand in front of her.   
“And risk making it wrong again?”   
Tissaia rolls her eyes and kisses her, Yennefer quickly uncrosses her legs and wraps them around Tissaia’s waist, pulling her closer as her hands try to ruin her hair do. Tissaia forgets herself for a moment, and allows Yennefer to lick her way inside her mouth, relishing the feeling of their tongues battling for dominance.   
Yennefer moans softly and slides her hands up the back of Tissaia’s shirt. Her fingers on her skin, though heavenly, bring Tissaia back to the present - she pulls back, nipping Yennefer’s bottom lip.   
“I told you that was a one time thing” 

“We could make it a two time thing,” wild violet eyes flashing mischievously.   
Yennefer’s pout, and her fingertips still tracing circles under her shirt are unfairly hard to resist, but she finds the will power and steps out of the embrace.   
Yennefer hops off the counter and pulls her in for another quick kiss,   
“Fiiiiiiine. How was your morning?”   
“Uneventful”  
“For now” she says, dropping her voice an octave as she pulls Tissaia in close.  
“Yennefer....” her warning is hardly convincing as her breath stutters, but somehow it does the trick.   
“Okay, okay Ms. De Vries, I’ll behave.”   
Tissaia is a little bit taken aback, she has never won this battle so easily.   
“Can you get the coffee babe?” Yennefer asks innocently.   
“Only if you’ll get the milk”  
“Are you just trying to get me to bend over for you?” she says with a cheeky wink.   
“I don’t remember you complaining last night”   
Yennefer’s pupils dilate as the memories of Tissaia bending her over the bed and fucking her hard flash through her mind.   
“It’s really not fair of you to say such things and expect me to not want to make this a two or three or 10 time thing, Tissaia”  
“You’ll live Yenna.” 

Yennefer waits until Tissaia turns around before padding silently after her. She stands behind her nervously, trying not to fidget and alert Tissaia to her presence. She waits till Tissaia opens the cabinet and reaches up for the coffee tin before she gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out from the cubby hole next to her (she didn’t want to keep it on her person in case Tissaia gave in to temptation). She is fairly confident Tissaia will say yes but she’s still unbelievably nervous. The last 2 years flash before her eyes - all the laughs, all the tears, all the fights, all the make-up sex. The first time they admitted they loved each other, the time they broke up for all of two days before they realized they couldn’t even pretend to want to be away from each other, when Tissaia asked her to move in not long after.   
She watches as Tissaia opens the tin and pulls out a small note.   
“Turn around?” She says as she follows the instruction.  
When she does, the breath leaves her lungs and her hand flies to her mouth.   
“Tissaia De Vries,”   
She is already nodding despite the question not having been asked  
“Will you...... let me finish my question before agreeing” Yennefer smirks  
“You’re insufferable” Tissaia responds, half laughing, half crying.   
“Will you marry me?”   
“Now I’m having second thoughts” she jokes as Yennefer stands up to wrap her arms around her and kiss her hard.   
When they pull away, Yennefer stares in to those beautiful blue eyes, still watering - she can feel her own doing the same.   
“So?”  
“Of course. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes”   
Yennefer leans down to kiss her again and picks her up off the ground, spinning them. When she puts her down, she slides the ring on her finger before speaking again, 

“You’ll be happy to know I got dad’s approval too”   
“What?”  
“Rita helped”   
Tissaia sighs dramatically “Is it too late change my answer?”  
“Yup. You’re stuck with me.”   
Yennefer gives her a quick peck, and then another, and then several others all over her face making Tissaia giggle. Gods, she is giggling. Before Yennefer, the mere thought of giggling seemed ridiculous, but here she is - completely in love with the most insufferable, perfect woman. She is happier than she ever could have imagined, giggling childishly has become a common occurrence over the last two years and she would not have it any other way. 

*10 months later - July*

“Oh my god. You look gorgeous Tissa”   
“Don’t call me Tissa”   
“Really? On your wedding day you won’t let me have this?”  
“Exactly. On MY wedding day”   
Margarita rolls her eyes and hugs her cousin, who is wearing a beautiful, but simple white dress. The material is light and silky, perfect for a July wedding. Rita had petitioned for a revealing, low cut dress with no back and a short train that “would be easy to get under quickly.”   
Tissaia had ignored her suggestion, and Yennefer’s admiration for the idea, and gone with something far less revealing. The dress is still a lower cut than she would usually wear, but the tops of her breasts are covered with a flowery lace pattern so really, the cleavage is minimal. She conceded on having a good portion of her back exposed, because of the heat she insisted. A clasp holds the dress behind her neck but the rest of her back is exposed right down the curve of her spine. When prompted, Rita had told Yennefer it would be a “quick journey for her hand to reach to her ass.” Tissaia had threatened to change the dress right then and there but Yennefer promised to behave despite temptation. Besides, Tissaia could not deny she loved the idea of creating that temptation. Even 2 years on, her body still craves Yennefer’s eyes and her touch like that first night. Somehow, their ardour had yet to cool and the honeymoon was unlikely to change that. 

She looks in the mirror: she’s chosen to leave her hair down, she knows how much Yennefer likes it. Her make up is simple but it highlights her eyes and her cheekbones. She can’t help but stare at the woman in the mirror with a bit of surprise. She never thought she would get married. Never thought she would even meet someone she would Want to marry. But here she is, clutching a bouquet, dressed in white, Rita peering over her shoulder before hugging her from behind tightly.   
“I’m so excited for you”  
“I can.. tell.... you’re taking away my oxygen”   
“Oh shit sorry. Yenna would kill me if I suffocated you minutes before she gets to see you in this dress”   
“Perhaps we shouldn’t keep her waiting just in case.” 

Rita holds her arm out and Tissaia sighs - why she agreed to let Rita walk her down the aisle she will never know. She is perfectly capable of walking herself, thank you very much. But Rita’s impassioned speech while doing her best impression of a manly voice had Yennefer practically rolling on the floor laughing. So while Tissaia had denied Rita in the moment, much to Yennefer’s disappointment, she had come up with this surprise later because truly, she was a sucker for this girl and couldn’t wait to see her eyes light up and laugh. 

They stand just inside the tent for the music to start - they had agreed to a small wedding in their own backyard. Only 30 or so close friends and colleagues were in attendance.   
The music begins and the tent flap is pulled back to reveal Tissaia and Margarita - who has worn a suit of course - Yennefer’s eyes immediately light up - torn between the awe of staring at Tissaia and the laughter at seeing Rita live out her weird role.   
For her part, Yennefer is wearing a simple 3 piece black tuxedo. Simple, yes, but Tissaia already feels a pulse of a arousal at the sight. Her hair is pulled back but she still sports her signature smokey eye and blood red lipstick. Tissaia is now thankful she allowed Rita to escort her because she is not entirely sure she can walk on her own.   
As they approach and Yennefer steps forward to take her hand, Rita winks at her before graciously giving her away.   
“You look amazing Tissa,” Yennefer whispers in her ear.   
“You’re lucky you look so good in that suit dear, or I might call off this wedding right now.”   
Yennefer chuckles and leads her the remaining steps to stand in front of Nenneke, Tissaia’s old friend and an ordained minister.   
The ceremony is full of stolen glances and smiles and a kiss that still manages to take Tissaia’s breath away despite how familiar those lips have become. 

The rest of the evening seems to speed by and before she knows it, she finds herself on a red-eye to Hawaii with the love of her life. The love of her life who had insisted on a barely occupied red-eye with a very specific plan in mind. A plan that, now that many of the other passengers had drifted off, is being set in to motion as she runs her hand up Tissaia’s thigh while kissing her neck. Tissaia’s eyes close and she tries to control her breathing.   
“I’ll see you soon my love” Yennefer husks in to her ear before sucking on her ear lobe and standing to go to the restroom.   
2 years ago if you had told Tissaia she would be about to follow her wife in to an airplane bathroom for a quickie while flying to their honeymoon destination she would have assumed you confused her for Rita because she would never do such foolish things. Now though, she sits on the edge of her seat, anxiously looking around waiting for enough time to pass before knocking on the door, being pulled in to the washroom and promptly being pinned against the door as Yennefer ravages her neck and makes quick work of the fastenings on her jeans to discover she isn’t wearing any underwear, eliciting a growl from  
her plump red lips. Now she is rapidly approaching orgasm in a tiny washroom, 30,000 feet in the air, with her hands pulling at a dark mane as it’s owner marks her neck. Now, she is sliding a thigh between Yennefer’s legs who is eagerly grinding down, bringing herself closer to release.   
Now, she is biting her lover’s shoulder to try and muffle her moan as she comes. Now, she is trying to catch her breath after Yennefer’s body seizes on her thigh momentarily before she continues to grind through her aftershocks on Tissaia’s leg.   
Now she is in love and she wants nothing more than to spend every day looking in to the satisfied violet orbs that stare back at her.


End file.
